Awkward Coincidences
by Wibbley Wobbley Storey Worey
Summary: AU A chance meeting in a bar ends up being a twist of fate. He's her new boss. Awkward. He's drawn to her and her to him. What could possibly go wrong? Lots of fluff and a little humour as Paul Levesque and Stephanie Mcmahon build their lives together.
1. AWKWARD!

**Hi guys I've had a few years off but this idea popped into my head whilst I was in America, read my bio for full details, basically I actually spent a lot of time with these guys because my Uncle works for them and when I visited him he had to come home because of family issues so they offered for me to stay with them. I have to say, they are amazing and ridiculously in love and they are great people. Some of these things are a little true (the perfume suggestion is, Steph helped him to pick perfume for his mom) **

**If anyone was wondering, Paul is pretty much like he was in DX as Triple H on a daily basis, an absolute goofball but hilarious and fun loving.**

**Hope you enjoy**

I wasn't one for drinking alone or on a work night for that matter but on this occasion I needed it. Dan Lewis, my ex boyfriend, had made my life a living hell at work by undermining me and trying to embarrass me in front of my colleagues and friends. I had found out about six months ago that I had been his bit on the side and his wife had a baby on the way, it was pretty heart and soul crushing stuff. Then to put the icing on the cake, he was being a complete prick to me at work. My wine glass seemed to show me some love though, but I couldn't fight back the tears anymore so I began to sob quietly to myself. I was that lost in my own self pity and loathing that I didn't notice the gentleman come to the table.

'Excuse me miss are you okay? I couldn't help but notice you being a little upset.' I looked up startled and I was met by a huge specimen of a man both tall and muscular with short cropped blonde hair and the most luscious brown eyes. I had to remind myself to breathe because it suddenly became a bit of a task.

'Oh, yes I'm fine thanks the past six months have just caught up with me and hit me all at once. Can I give you a bit of advice?' I could feel a full blown rant bubbling and this poor guy was going to get it

'Yeah sure' he sat down opposite me maybe he sensed my sudden surge of anger

'Don't ever date Dan Lewis. He will promise you the world and then you'll find out he's married with a baby on the way. Then you have to work with him and it just spirals out of control.' Oh Jesus I sounded like I needed to be sectioned. He smiled and flashed a perfect white smile that took my breath away again

'Sounds pretty rough must be hard to work with him. I'm sure things will sort themselves out though there's plenty of other guys out there so don't waste too many tears on him.' I smiled that was probably the nicest thing anyone had said to me for a long time, 'hey I don't mean to be rude but I have to shoot, my moms waiting for me to take her home but I wanted to see if you were okay first.' He stood back up and I was taken aback by how nice he was

'Oh thanks you didn't have to I'm just feeling sorry for myself'

'

'I don't like to see a lady cry it takes nothing to ask if shes alright,' he smiled a warm smile, 'Take care, sorry I never asked you your name?'

'Steph'

'Take care Steph and I'll try not to ask Dan Lewis out on a date on the way home' He walked over to the door and was about to leave when I remembered I hadn't found out his name

'Hey I didn't get your name?' I shouted after him

'It's Paul' he replied as he walked through the door and exited my life. I let out a sigh and finished my drink before heading home. My head was still spinning with my encounter with Paul. What I would have given to see him again.

I dreaded work every morning because of Dan and that morning I was even worse because I had to meet the new boss. Mr. Harris had retired so his replacement was stepping in and if he was anything like Harris then work would be like hell on earth. The meeting prayed on my mind the whole journey and I mindlessly walked to my desk putting my bag down before heading to the boardroom. I was met by Lex, our line manager, who was sometimes a bit of an ass but he was all around a pretty good guy.

'Hey Steph are you ready to meet the boss?' he asked ushering me towards a crowd in the middle of the room. As they filtered away I saw the back of a huge man in a navy suit with short cropped blonde hair and I almost had a stroke. He turned around when Lex tapped him on the shoulder and looked just as surprised as me. 'Stephanie McMahon this is Paul Levesque, Steph here is the Finance Executive for the company.' Paul flashed that smile of his and dazzled me yet again as he held out his hand

'Nice to meet you Steph.' I shook his hand and resisted the urge to smile like a lunatic at him; I hadn't noticed his goatee beard which made him look rugged but handsome and quite honestly made my ovaries quiver. He explained that he had a meeting and had to go so we all went back to our desks to resume our beloved jobs. I had to call Penny, my best friend who worked the floor below me I had already told her about seeing Paul the night before but hadn't got as far as a description of him and I definitely needed to tell her that my life had reached a whole new level of awkward because he was now my boss. We had our own code which meant 'we need to go shopping because I have something to tell you'. I quickly dialled her number and waited for her ridiculous phone voice

'Good morning Penny Cooper how can I help?'

'Hi Penny its Steph I'm having a problem with the accounts software so I was wondering if I could bother you for some help.'

'See you in the coffee shop in half hour.'

With Starbucks in hand we wandered into the clothes store and chatted about events. She helped me to pick out some new underwear that I was in desperate need of and she shuffled off to get herself something for a party she was going to. I was also in major need of a new bottle of perfume so I walked up and down the aisle smelling the various ones and then stopped dead in my tracks. Stood at the end looking puzzled in the same navy suit he had on this morning was Paul. We had made eye contact. He had seen me. I was definitely going to get fired now. I needed to think of a groundbreaking excuse to get out of this. My heart almost stopped when he walked over to me.

'Steph what are you doing here?' he eyeballed my underwear in my hand and I put it behind my back sheepishly.

'Early lunch but I thought id pick up some other stuff whilst I'm here saves me rushing after work.' I hoped he would buy it but he raised his eyebrow clearly not falling for my lie

'Lunch at ten thirty? I hate to think what time you have dinner.' Oh crap should have checked the time now he thinks I'm lazy and a pig. Way to go Steph.

'What can I say breakfast just doesn't seem to fill me' he laughed a low throaty laugh and turned his attention back to the perfume

'I wonder if you can give me some more of your advice, I still haven't asked Dan out on a date I met him this morning and he seemed a bit strange,' I giggled he had a sense of humour so maybe this wasn't so bad perhaps he could forgive me for this little situation. 'my mom has been asking me for some perfume for a while and I have no idea what to get her.' He looked up and down and I felt a bit amused at him trying to decide what to get his mom because as he had said he didn't have a clue. Lucky for him he had asked the right girl, perfume was my forte.

'Well it depends what she wants it for is it for work, through the day or on an evening?'

'Work I think' he shrugged his shoulders

'Then she will probably like the Gaultier or the Thierry Muggler.' I passed him the two bottles and told him the difference between the two. There were no sample sticks so I sprayed one on each wrist and let him smell them.

'Which one is this again?' he smelled my left wrist

'Gaultier'

'That ones nice but I think she would prefer the other one' I handed him the box and picked my underwear up from the shelf where I had put it, 'See you at the office Steph enjoy the rest of your lunch break and thanks again for the advice'

'No problem see you in the office' I spotted Penny as she came striding down the aisle with a huge pile of clothes in her hand and she walked straight past Paul as he headed for the checkout. I motioned for her to hurry up

'Oh my god did you see that guy he was smoking hot!' she exclaimed

'Penny that was Paul'

'Shut the hell up, Paul from the bar as in last night Paul?'

'Yeah and it gets better he's also the new boss.' She dropped the clothes she had been holding on the floor

'Oh Steph I think my ovaries have just exploded, I need to get me a promotion.' Typical Penny

'Come on Penny we need to get back to work.'

Within ten minutes I was back at my desk flicking through numerous accounts still thinking about Paul and how we kept on meeting. His secretary Jolene snapped me out of my thoughts.

'Steph, Paul would like to see you in his office at three pm please.' I nodded mortified.

I was definitely going to get fired.


	2. Goodbye Job

**Hi guys thanks to you that reviewed. Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it as much as the first! Now to get things moving along with Paul and Steph and I'm really enjoying writing this. Also thinking about another story that I have whirring around in my head constantly :-)**

So there I was pacing up and down the corridor outside of his office mentally torturing myself for not only being silly enough to skip out of work on the new boss's first day and then to be caught red handed by him? Man my luck was really at rock bottom, I needed some of those lucky shamrocks in my life, after losing my job I would go crying to my mom and then demand she takes me shopping so I can cover my apartment in lucky shamrocks and those Buddha things. Then probably sit and cry into some ice cream and chocolate. I was pulled out of my miserable self-loathing bubble by Paul shouting me to go into his office I walked in slowly desperate to cry I suddenly thought about the underwear I had bought damn I should have worn it and maybe I could have persuaded him to change his mind. I was being ridiculous and I almost laughed at myself I would just take the grilling I was about to get like a man and do the walk of shame out of the building.

'Sorry about the mess I haven't really bothered to unpack much'

'Huh?' I was pulled back to reality then noticed how much of a dump his office was it looked like he had stood in the doorway and thrown everything in, 'oh it's fine I'm sure you've got more important things to do that arrange your office on your first day' I flashed him a nervous smile and it was matched by a smirk from him and he nodded in agreement.

'So Steph,' I could feel my verbal diarrhoea taking over and I couldn't stop my full blown confession

'Paul I am so sorry about this morning I never normally do this sort of thing but I got really annoyed by something and I had to tell my friend,'

'Steph,' I waved my hand in his face for him to let me finish

'So we went to the store so I could calm down and then there you were and then there I was and basically I screwed up so I'll just go get my things and leave,' Somehow I had ended up sat in his chair feeling totally defeated and on the brink of a meltdown. Then he laughed. He laughed. This wasn't funny and if he found it funny I certainly didn't it was funny at all, 'Why are you laughing?' I could feel my bottom lip quivering in anticipation of tears.

'Because I was just going to say good shout on the perfume my mom loves it and thanks for the advice because I would still be there now wondering what the hell to do.' I shot up in the seat like a meerkat when it smells trouble and looked at him puzzled

'So I'm not fired?'

'Nope' he laughed again damn that laugh was sexy, 'How can I fire you when if you think about it I was in the store too so technically I would have to fire myself as well.' He had a damn good point, 'I used to do the same thing with my friend we had a code I used to call him and say I wasn't feeling well and could he cover me and we used to sneak out and go to the movies or a game.'

'Oh,' I stood back up and smiled, 'Well thanks for not firing me but I promise it won't happen again' I could have done the biggest happiest victory dance ever seen but I strongly restrained myself. My eyes came across a lovely photograph on his desk of him between two people hugging them tightly and smiling that dazzling smile of his. He also had a ponytail. Oh my lord he had a ponytail, 'Are these your parents?' I asked pointing to the photograph, he walked around the desk and towered over me I could smell his cologne and had to remind myself to breathe again

'Yeah that was the day I took over my first company' he smiled again

'You must make them proud'

'I try' my arm brushed against his for a split second and my knees almost gave way I had never felt anything like I just had

'Nice ponytail' I couldn't hold my laugh in and I was mortified when it escaped my mouth but he just laughed as well this guy was amazing he was so laid back I had never come across anything like him.

'Hey don't hate on the ponytail I had that from being fifteen it was quite a commitment'

'How come you got rid of it? Like you've gone from one extreme to the other' I asked he was now sat on the desk beside me watching me with those luscious brown eyes

'It took too long to dry my hair and I had had enough of those bad hair days so a few months ago I decided to get it cut so I don't have that problem now' he grinned and rubbed his head. I let out a little chuckle he sounded like a woman, 'Actually I had another reason for asking you here' Panic set in my insides started flapping around like caged birds, 'I was going to ask if you would like to go for a drink with me tonight seen as we are going to be working together we should get to know each other' I felt my cheeks burn and I could have screamed with excitement but I stopped myself thank the lord

'Yeah sure' I tried my best to play it cool he looked a little surprised

'Oh great well I'll meet you at O'Malley's at seven? I'm gonna get out of this suit I always feel overdressed on the first day trying to make a good impression and all of that' he certainly had made an exquisite impression…on me.

'Sounds great I guess I'll see you there.' We said our goodbyes and I made my way to the fourth floor to tell Penny everything.


	3. One thing after another

**So here's chapter 3...thanks for the reviews they have all been noted and appreciated :)**

O'Malley's was an absolute nightmare. I had totally made a fool of myself and Paul probably thought I was the biggest douche on the planet. It had started well, he rocked up in jeans and a white shirt and I went for jeans and a blouse, a good shout from Penny I was casual and not too overdressed. We started talking, mostly about the company and the people who worked for it I told him who was cool and who to be careful of, he bought me a drink and ordered us some food in fact it was going really well until I happened to look over his shoulder and spot someone sniggering and staring at us. It was none other than Dan. I felt my eyes narrow as I glared back at him. Paul looked a little worried and probably thought I was about to stab him with one of the kebab skewers left from his meal.

'Excuse me there's someone I have to talk to.' I slapped my hands on the desk and slid out from my chair. Paul looked confused but nodded and I shot another dirty glare at Dan I even think my nose wrinkled up I was that angry. I should probably mention that Dan had this really nasty habit of spreading gossip quicker than a wild fire around the office and would probably be saying that I was banging the boss. Anyway, I was that hell bent on ripping Dan's face off I had failed to notice that the strap of my purse had snaked its way around my ankle thus causing me to fall head first, arms flailing into the table and swiping just about everything off it onto Paul. The whole bar went silent. I laid there on the floor for a moment in a puddle of red wine not daring to look up when a pair of huge hands pulled me up Paul mumbled for us to go and gave the waiter some money and a little extra for my carnage. When we got outside I finally saw his shirt which was now was pretty much red from the bottle of wine I had spilled all over him.

'Oh my god Paul I am so sorry about your shirt look at it it's ruined! I just saw Dan and saw red' he chuckled

'Yeah and threw it all over me' I was on the verge of tears, it was a designer shirt no way could I afford to replace it, I went to apologise more but he stopped me, 'It's fine I'm kidding it's just a shirt are you okay?' I shivered in the cold I was covered in wine too and it made me feel it even more I had forgotten to bring a jacket and obviously hadn't expected to tear up the bar, 'Here put this on you must be cold' he wrapped his leather jacket around my shoulders it smelled of his cologne and my knees went weak again

'No honestly its fine I'll just get a cab home I'll be fine' I said pulling the jacket off and offering it back to him he shook his head

'Please I'll feel better if you take it you've had enough disaster for one night I wouldn't want you to catch a cold as well' I nodded in defeat and pulled it back on turns out it was pretty cold. He hailed a cab for me but I went to Penny's instead of mine I had to tell her what had happened. I spent the rest of the night begging her to stop laughing.

I slowly got out of my car not really wanting to face everybody at work because no doubt everyone would be talking. I grabbed Pauls coat off the passenger seat and sucked in a deep breath before throwing myself to the wolves. There were giggles and smirks galore. I wondered how this many people would have known that I had met up with Paul after hours and I never realised until I got out of the elevator and put his jacket down on my desk. They all thought I was banging the boss and I had just walked in carrying his jacket. I seemed to have gotten myself into a bit of a predicament where if I confessed my innocence they were going to think I was lying and if I said nothing I was clearly guilty. It was a no win situation for me. It had to come from and he obviously hadn't bothered to silence people or tell them that it was as innocent as it was. I swiped his jacket, suddenly really angry, from my desk and marched over to his office not bothering to knock I barged through the door waving his jacket in front of me and had yet another bout of verbal diarrhoea

'Paul here's your jacket and you could have done the decent thing and let everyone know that we just went for a drink last night now everyone thinks I'm banging the boss and we haven't even slept together. Then to make it all that little bit better I have just walked right through the office with your jacket so people are definitely going to think I've slept with you and I haven't. Why haven't you told everyone now they're going to judge me I thought you were a nice guy but you're just an asshole like the rest!' I jumped down off my soap box and realised why it was so quiet there he was sat on the edge of his desk eyes wide and cheeks flushed in embarrassment and I recognised the lady sat opposite him looking just as awkward as I felt at that moment. Sat there right in front of him was the lady from the cute photograph. That lady was his mom.

'I am so sorry' I dropped his jacket on to the chair next to the door and backed out as quick as I could. I could have crawled under a rock and never came out again. Sheepishly I went back to my desk and tried to work.

**So Steph really knows how to get herself into some situations huh? Read and Review :)**


	4. Flour

**So sorry for the wait guys I have been really busy but I have worked hard on this one.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot!**

I just wanted a hole to open up in the ground and swallow me up never had I ever felt so humiliated. I hid behind the partition on my desk and avoided the accusing and judgemental eyes of everyone in the office the phone rang and made me jump I snatched it off the receiver and sighed

'Hello Steph McMahon can I help' came my unenthusiastic 'stick to the script' monotone greeting

'Yeah Steph I'm not well I need you to cover for me' and didn't even get to question the man at the other end of the phone before the click of him hanging up hit my ears. Who was that? I shook my head in disbelief no way was I covering for some jackass but it irritated me because I could identify everyone in the office by their voice- there weren't that many of us- yet I didn't know who that was. Strange. I sat there for about half an hour racking my brains trying to figure it out I reached for my coffee but caught my perfume bottle with the back of my hand and knocked it over I cursed under my breath and stood it back up…perfume bottle, I narrowed my eyes in deep thought, that was it! Paul had told me that he used to sneak out of the office by saying that he was unwell and then he would go for a coffee or do something else! Maybe it was his way of telling me that he wanted me to meet him, there was a coffee shop right opposite the office I shot up out of my chair and grabbed my bag and coat and ran for the elevator.

I finally made it to the shop after barging through a huge crowd of people in the lobby, there must have been some big corporate event going on, but I never really took much notice of anything else that happened within the company. I was a bit nervous, maybe I had got the wrong end of the stick and it was just somebody winding me up, I had ninety nine percent talked myself into just going back to work when I spotted his huge frame tucked away in the corner on one of those tables with the two sofas around it. He waved me over and I smiled sheepishly, this couldn't be good he had basically asked me to meet him outside of the office and in private. He was definitely going to reprimand me for the way I carried on in front of the office and in front of his mother.

He was sat quite casually half slouched on the sofa with his long legs stretched out and tracing the shape of the handle of the cup with his finger. I never took my eyes off him as I sat down slowly on the sofa opposite him

'I started to think you had missed my invitation' he said not looking at me I played with my fingers nervously

'I nearly did but I knocked my perfume bottle over and kinda did that whole flash back thing' he smirked and nodded then her sat up and leant towards me eyes looking direct into mine

'Look, I want you to know something' my verbal diarrhoea kicked in again before I could stop it

'Paul I'm so sorry about how I acted I totally blew it out of proportion…' he held his hand up and chuckled

'Steph, just forget about it, I was too busy talking to my mom and didn't notice the sniggering and whispering and that was my bad, but I have let Dan know where he stands and my dislike for rumours and gossip but if it bothers you I can let the others know too.'

'Oh no its ok really I completely flipped for no reason it's not your fault I just let it get to me a little too much I guess, no harm no foul' he smiled and ran away with my breath again I smiled back glad that I had gotten away with it

'No harm no foul,' he echoed, 'I like that, but even so I feel like I owe you a sorry so if we get out of here now and you let me take you to dinner I'll feel a lot better' I wasn't going to say no to getting out of work and to being able to spend some more time with him. I nodded and followed him out of the shop. He took me to this little Italian restaurant that I have never even noticed before, it wasn't open but they let us in after they had spotted Paul he had clearly been there a lot they all knew his name and seemed happy to see him. We took a little booth in the corner and were greeted by our waiter, an older man whom I was guessing was the owner 'Ah Paul you have brought a lady friend to meet old Stefano, she is very pretty yes, you know I have known him since he was a little boy so small and skinny and look at him now so tall and handsome and strong,' He squeezed Pauls arm to emphasise his point and laughed before hugging him, 'I get you the house special for you and…'

'Oh Steph' I said

'Yes for you and Miss Stephanie, a pretty name to match a pretty lady' and off he went into the kitchen singing some Italian tune. I giggled and so did Paul

'He seems lovely'

'He's great, my mom used to bring me here all the time when I was a kid, he used to bring toys in for me to play with and he even taught me to cook when I got older but when I started hitting the gym he told me I couldn't learn anymore because my biceps were bigger than my brains,' I laughed and watched him as he climbed over the bar and helped himself to a bottle of wine and put the money in the cash register. He came back over and poured it into our glasses, 'There you go I know you like red wine now and I've got a black shirt on so if you feel like throwing it over me it won't matter too much.' I nearly spat my wine out.

'I am sorry about that I'm so clumsy it is beyond a joke,' he waved it off, 'Back to your bicep comment you must work out a lot I mean you are a freakishly large man, in the nicest possible way' he gave a low chuckle and looked down at his arms

'Yeah I was a real scrawny kid so I started lifting weights when I was about fourteen then I've done it ever since, I try to fit a workout in when I can.'

'Back in the days of the ponytail?' I teased

'Yeah back in the days of the long frizzy hair'

We chatted for a while before Stefano leaned through the kitchen door

'Hey Paul do you want to come and help old Stefano that is if you can still use a whisk without your biceps getting in the way,' Paul laughed and stood up taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves, 'Miss Stephanie you can come too if you like cooking' I jumped up enthusiastically, I had always wanted to learn to cook Italian. I followed Paul into the kitchen and we began to help whilst Stefano explained to me what had to be done and why, we teased Paul for his bulging muscles when he did anything, and laughed when Stefano delegated the job of kneading the dough. Paul ran over when I wasn't looking and wiped flour on my nose I slammed my hand into the mound of flour on the worktop and wiped his cheek with it. With the other, I got the other side then it ended up getting a little out of hand as I left a hand print on each side of his chest and he got me back by slapping my ass. It all finished with Paul grabbing my arms from behind and pinning them to my body, I could feel the electricity as our bodies touched for the first time, and we were almost doubled over laughing. He hugged me tight and put his head on my shoulder his beard tickling my cheek I turned around so we were facing each other and both of my hands were pressed against his huge chest and in that moment it felt like the whole world stopped and it was just us two. His eyes were beautiful and I could have gotten lost in them forever before I knew it we were just millimetres apart it was like we were two magnets attracted together neither of us forcing it but it was just happening on its own. I was totally oblivious to the fact that Stefano was still in the room until he interrupted our moment much to my dismay

'Oh I am sorry to ruin such a beautiful moment between two beautiful lovebirds but your food is ready and the restaurant is opening soon and Stefano has a lot to do. I hope you are going to clean my kitchen look at it it's a mess!' we broke away and smiled at each other and grabbed our plates of food that Stefano had presented so beautifully and went back to our table. We ate our food and told each other little stories about silly things we had done during our childhood, what our parents were like and things of that general nature. When we were finished Paul took our plates and went back into the kitchen to help clean up leaving me to go into the ladies room and try to clean up my shirt. I had gotten most of the flour off and found Paul and Stefano chatting, they laughed and gave each other a hug and Stefano said something to Paul about remembering his advice and Paul smiled and said he would. We left the restaurant and I wanted to know what they were talking about I span around to face him

'So what was Stefano's advice? I'm kinda curious now' he smirked

'He said I should finish what I started' and with that he pulled me towards him and kissed me.

**So cute and squidgy I hope! **

**I hope this was worthy of the wait and I now have a clear idea of the direction of this story in my head now :)**


	5. Good Advice

**Hi guys sorry for leaving you hanging but work has been CRAZY anyway I thought I would do two chapters to make it up to you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

The kiss was perfect, everything I had imagined and wanted it to be, but unfortunately we were just human and it had to end because we had to breathe. We broke apart and rested my little hand on his huge chest and smiled as he looked down into my eyes those beautiful brown creamy eyes of his…there I was again away with the fairies in lala land, how did he do this to me? I snapped out of it and ran my toungue across my lips

'Wow, old Stefano gives good advice' I teased he smiled and grabbed my hands his were at least twice the size of mine

'Yeah he does glad I took it on this occasion' we laughed he pulled me in close and I happened to glance at my watch

'Oh my god Paul its 2pm we've been gone for hours! We need to get back to work before people think we have left the country' he laughed his low laugh and thank the lord he was holding on to me because I felt the spaghetti legs coming on again

'Oops yeah maybe should make a move I'm supposed to be in a meeting in half an hour' we walked as fast as we could back to work we weren't actually that far away but the most exercise I ever did was from the couch to the fridge or from room to room and his strides were huge so I was verging on passing out when we got to the front of the building. I think he could tell that I was worried in case he was late and in case someone asked me where I was we dashed into the elevator and were back on the office floor before twenty past. Relief flooded through me.

'What are you going to say if someone asks where we were?'

'I'll just tell them the story,' I was confused, 'You asked me to meet you kidnapped me and made me go to dinner with you and then brought me back to keep up appearances.' He gave me the cheekiest smile I have ever seen a man do and disappeared into the meeting room leaving me holding onto the desk partition for support. I found my desk and my phone and called Penny to tell her what had happened.

'Shut the front door he did what?!' I was pretty sure the whole office heard her

'Penny we're at work try and keep it down'

'Oh sorry, I got excited, so was it good?' I smiled she did get loud when she was excited

'The best'

'Is he meeting you again?'

'I don't know he went to his meeting but he didn't say anything' I couldn't help but sound a little disappointed

'Right, let him do the chasing do not, I repeat do not go to him first. Say it back to me so I know you've heard me'

'Don't go to him first let him come to me' I said monotone

'Good girl now I have to go my boss is lurking text me and tell me everything!' she hung up a few hours later Paul left with some of the guys from the meeting and I was positively sad that he hadn't come back. My shift finally ended and I couldn't wait to get home crack open a bottle of wine and have a soak in the bath with a good book I had almost forgotten that it was officially the weekend so I left the office in a bit of a better mood, I thought about going to see Penny she always knew how to cheer me up. I knew no more until Penny herself actually ran into me knocking the wind right out of my sails I stumbed and dropped my purse

'Oh jeez I'm sorry Steph,' she picked it up for me and handed me it popping my phone back in as it had fallen out when I dropped it, 'I just got so excited to see you I acually forgot to stop running and almost killed you!'

'Penny you're not making sense'

'Oh right yeah forgot to tell you the important part,' she grabbed my hands and grinned from ear to ear, 'So I was kinda working like you know what I do when I pretend to be really trying but im really not?' I could sense my blank expression, 'Right anyway, so this huge guy comes almost running over to my desk and tells me to tell you something because he has to rush home to help his mom and he doesn't have time to tell you himself- he made me repeat it and everything to make sure I had it right' I stared at her for what felt like eternity it seemed that she had forgotten the part about actually telling me the message

'Um Penny you kinda need to tell me the message…'

'Oh shit yeah! Right listen carefully,' she braced herself and took a deep breath like a school kid trying to remember their lines in a play, 'Steph I'm so sorry I have to go in a hurry and I didn't have time to tell you myself but I'd like to see you again and I was thinking tomorrow, if you're not busy, I'm meeting a few friends for a game of football in the park around eleven and you can come if you like then we can do whatever you want afterwards. Hope you can make it but if you cant I understand.'

'Oh wow'

'Yes oh wow Steph he is into you big time! He is chasing you BIG time and not to mention he is smoking hot and I mean volcanic lava hot' I laughed I couldn't help but smile the effort he had gone to to get a message to me was phenomenal.

'Yeah I know he's perfect…' I trailed off slipping back into lala land again

'Girl you best be going'

'I'm totally going' we hugged each other and squealed


	6. Love at first sight

I had never been as nervous as I was walking into the park seeing a bunch of huge guys all huddled around a football and worst thing was I couldn't see Paul there. I was about to turn around and leave when a really pretty brunette came running towards me.

'Hey are you Steph?'

'Um yeah' I said nervously

'Oh great, Paul said you might come well he was more desperately hoping he has talked our ears off about you this past week.'

'Really?'

'Yep, he's never stopped talking about how amazing you are. He said he would be a little late today and he wanted me to take care of you and introduce you to everyone,' we walked over to the group and she ushered them all over to us, 'Guys this is Steph who Paul has told us all about,' they all nodded and she pointed to them one by one as she introduced us, 'This giant here is Dave, this bigger giant is Mark, this silver fox is Ric, pretty boy here is Randy. The redneck is Steve, the scary looking one is Glen but we call him Kane and the little cutie on the end is Shawn,' they all smiled and said hi, 'the girls here this is Michelle she's Mark's wife, here we have Charlotte Ric's daughter and I'm Angie Dave's wife'

'Lovely to meet you all' I smiled

'Lets get started you guys can be a man down until Hunter gets here' said Mark

'Hunter?' I asked

'High school nick name he used to hunt his man down and bury him on the field' replied Dave he kissed Angie and she took me over to where the girls were sitting and we hit it off immediately they were such a nice bunch and really made me feel welcome it was like I had been a part of the group all along. We weren't really watching the game much but we suddenly took note when Randy broke free and was running for their endzone.

'Here comes your boy Steph watch this' said Charlotte

'Huh?' I barely saw a flash of grey as Randy was tackled from nowhere and almost flattened by the bigger man Randy was taller but Paul was twice the size of him and stopped him like a wall. He laughed as he peeled his friend off the grass and joined the game.

'Hey no fair!' protested the other team

'Bite me,' he taunted he came over to us and I marvelled over his stong muscular body easily visible through his skin tight base layer tank top his huge biceps in full view. He really was beautiful.

'Paul put your biceps away you're scaring the children' he laughed and put his gym bag down beside me.

'Hey sorry I'm late they all treating you ok?'

'Yeah they've been great'

'Good, there's drinks and stuff in there for everyone so help yourself' he motioned to his bag he started to jog over to the guys when Angie stood up suddenly

'Hey Steph you not going to give your man a good luck kiss?' she looked disaproving I felt my face go hot and he looked a little flushed too

'Huh, what? Um…' I started

'Yeah…erm Angie…'

'Oh be quiet the pair of you its clear as day you're into each other so make it official and go kiss your man good luck' I laughed and walked over to him and kissed him the girls and the guys all cheered and hooped and hollered.

'Good luck Hunter' he smiled and kissed me again, 'You can have another if you win' I whispered in his ear

He ran off and I sat totally amazed with my own behaviour. I had just flirted with him intentionally without making a fool of myself. "Stephanie McMahon you have just bagged yourself the hottest guy in the world" I thought to myself.

We watched the game and indulged in the food and drinks he had brought for us and chatted about how they all met and things they had gotten up to and it was a really nice afternoon. The boys were good Paul and Shawn were like a dream team Shawn did all the running and Paul defended him, they totally tore up the others. When they had finished they came and sat with us all horrible sweaty messes that they were. Paul rubbed his shoulder.

'Your shoulder sore buddy?' asked Shawn

'Yeah I think Kane's face broke it' he joked

'Hey you almost killed me damn that was one hard hit!' exclaimed Kane the group erupted into laughter

'He nearly knocked you out of your boots man' Laughed Randy

'I noticed you don't go head to head with him pretty boy' Kane retorted

'Boys lets calm it down we all know Paul hits like a steam train but we lost so we have to do the forfeit Paul shout it out what you want us to do and lets get it over with.' Ric looked at them like a father looks at his two kids bickering that dissaproving and slightly irritated look. Paul was in the middle of taking his shirt off and I caught a flash of his abs before he dropped it back down and thought about their punishment for losing.

'I'm feeling pretty kind today so you can just take a lap of the field,' the guys quit whilst they were ahead and ran off before he started adding on extras. Paul resumed the taking off of his shirt and I had to resist the urge to salivate, his abs and his pecs, those huge shoulders and arms…there I was again back with the fairies. Then he poured a bottle of water over his head, I could have died there and then, wiped the sweat and water off with a towel and sprayed himself with some body spray. The girls were talking amongst themselves but I wasn't interested I only had my eyes on him, in fact I was staring, he looked at me and for once I didn't look away I wanted him to know that I was looking. He gave me one of those half smiles he did and came over. I jumped as he dropped down almost into a push up position over me he held his torso up with his arms his face just in front of mine, 'hey I didn't get my winners kiss.' He teases

'Oh my bad,' I pulled his head down and kissed him the most glorious kiss in the universe we parted and he rested his forehead on mine, 'so does this make us official?' I asked

'Guess it does if you want it to be or we can take it slower if you want I can wait for you' I ran my fingers over his muscular chest I definitely wanted it all to be mine

'No, it's just the right speed for me' I pulled him down again and we began to make out but we were interupted by the guys cheering I'd forgotten they were even with us

'Oh you two make me want to cry you are so cute! But seriously, you might want to think about getting a room, public indecency is a felony' joked Shawn

'Get lost you lot I'll see you tonight,' he laughed he stood up and helped me to my feet holding me close to his side with his arm wrapped around me, it felt so perfect so right being with him, 'and if you're lucky I might bring my girl with me if she wants to.' He called me his, his girl, I was his and he was mine we were official.

'Yeah I'm up for it' I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him again.

So that was what love at first sight felt like.

**So things have flew by, but I guess love knows no time ey? **


	7. Milo

**So, I got some amazing reviews from the last two chapters therefore I have soldiered on and typed my little fingers off getting the next few ready. I'm really enjoying writing this story of sheer fluff! I know it's all going quick but that's how I like it I'm afraid, Here we meet someone else important in Paul's life- y'all must know that they actually have the cutest dog ever! So I thought it only right to include him in this little whirlwind.**

Finally the group left after hugging me hundreds of times and arguing about who was getting in who's car to go back to their hotels to get showered and ready for the night. We said our goodbyes and were left standing in the field still stuck together his arm wrapped around me. He laughed a little

'So this has all happened pretty quick are you sure you're ok' he asked

'Yeah it feels kinda right so I'm happy to just go with it see where it takes us,' I popped up again and pecked him on the lips to confirm that I was happy he beamed back at me and I felt those old spaghetti legs coming back, 'damn I wish you wouldn't do that you know.' I teased

'Do what?' he looked confused

'Dazzle me with that smile of yours it makes me go all funny' he raised his eyebrow and smirked

'You know you do a fair bit of that yourself,' I laughed we were like two lovesick teenagers teasing each other, 'so what do you want to do I mean we don't have to meet the rabble until later so we have a few hours to do something if you want?' I thought about it, I was desperately in need of a new dress for going out, I had worn my others to breaking point and maybe it was the time to retire them and grab something new. He picked up his gym bag and we started to walk to his car

'I could really do with buying something to wear tonight I think my other stuff is begging to be retired to the back of the wardrobe, you know that place where you keep the clothes with the memories and the sentiment?' He stopped and definitely judged me, 'hey don't judge I am a woman after all'

'I'm not judging!' he exclaimed throwing his hands up and dropping his bag to protest his innocence I then realised he still hadn't gotten around to putting a shirt back on, not that I was complaining in the slightest.

'You so were!' I playfully hit his chest he giggled and ran a few steps away

'You want me to drop you off at home or you're more than welcome to come to mine I need to get showered and stuff'

'I have a shower too you know,' I joked he picked his bag up and I suddenly remembered I hadn't cleaned up for at least a week and there were clothes everywhere and it was a bit of a health hazard probably best to not let him see the disgrace of my apartment, 'Okay I'll come to yours on one condition,' he looked up, 'you don't put a shirt on until we get there' Stephanie McMahon you flirtatious little fox I thought to myself I gave myself a mental high five for putting myself out there

'Ah okay deal,' he smirked and threw his bag into the boot of his car, 'jokes on you I only live around the corner'he added that mental high five missed and ended up being a palm to the forehead cant blame me for trying though I wasn't exactly a pro at flirting. True to his word he got in the car and never put his shirt on until we reached his apartment I don't exactly know what I was expecting but I was shocked. It was huge and spacious and light and absolutely glorious and definitely was not the man cave that I imagined it would be. He had a beautifully modern kitchen area that was all black and white that lead into his living room where the enormous cosy looking black leather couch sat in front of the TV that was mounted on the wall. The windows were floor to ceiling and overlooked the park and the surrounding areas the view was spectacular. I dragged my jaw across the floor as he ushered me in to the kitchen and he grabbed a bottle of water

'Would you like a drink? I've got coffee, juice, water,protein shakes, smoothies' I laughed at the offer of a protein shake

'Coffee would be great milk no sugar I don't think I'm cut out for a protein shake' I joked he pulled one of the bottles out of the fridge and opened it

'Tastes just like a milkshake honestly you wouldn't know the difference here try a bit' he handed me the bottle and watched me eagerly as I took the tiniest of sips and it just tasted like chocolate milk, Not too bad at all I passed him it back and he started the coffee machine up

'Yeah okay I'll let you off with that one it's drinkable but I think I'll stick with coffee,' I was distracted by the scratching and whining sounds coming from one of the rooms, 'what's that noise?' I asked he went wide eyed and rushed over to the door opposite

'Oh man I must have locked Milo in the bathroom before I left this morning poor guy will hate me now, you okay with dogs? He's about as friendly as they get but he's a big guy so I can put him in the other room if you're not comfortable'

'Oh my god I love dogs, my parents have a Yorkshire Terrier called Sam and he's like my best friend' he gave me an uncertain look

'He's a little bigger than that,' he said as he opened the door and I am not kidding you this huge brown dog came out of nowhere and almost knocked Paul over then he jumped up on his back legs with his front ones on either shoulder and hugged him, 'Ah Milo I'm so sorry buddy but for a big guy you get in where a draft couldn't,' I laughed at their obvious friendship and bond and when he stood back down he was still huge he got hold of his collar and lead him slowly over to me, 'So this is Milo he's a Great Dane and a great guy, sit buddy' he sat and let me stroke his head and tilted it, I could have sworn he smiled too, when I scratched behind one of his giant ears he pulled against Paul until his head was on my lap, 'I'm sorry I'll move him if you want he is a bit of a personal space invader'

'Oh god no it's fine you go take your shower I'll sit here and get to know Milo a bit better' he gave me an approving look and took himself off into the shower. I can't remember exactly how it happened but by the time Paul had showered and changed I was laid on the floor with Milo engaged in an epic battle of tug-of-war with his rope toy…I'm lying basically I was laid on the floor and he was dragging me all over the place we both stopped when we heard the rumble of Paul's laughter behind us.

'You guys having fun?' Milo let go of the rope and barked and then he came and sat himself next to me, 'I guess he likes you he doesn't share his toys with just anyone you know he won't let any of the guys near them he gets himself all wound up' he grabbed the toy and gave Milo more of a war than I did his huge bicep bulging as he pulled him about Milo let go in defeat and rolled over for him to scratch his belly. I laughed at how cute they were, 'Ok buddy go get yourself comfortable and I'll be back tonight,' he motioned to the other chair and Milo dived straight on it and sprawled I laughed again and threw him a "really" look he shrugged, 'What, we're just two guys living the dream' he protested, 'We need to get moving, they're expecting us in a few hours and you still need to go shopping and I know how long you women take to find an outfit.'

**Oooft a bit more fluff to come in the next chapter *WINK WINK***


	8. Sealed the Deal

**Hope you all liked Milo! Bless him! Here's a bit of fluff and humour, I love it when guys take their girlfriends shopping and they get impatient, they just don't understand. Anyway, read and enjoy and see what happens when they meet back up with the rest of the group later on.**

'Oh my lord is it really that difficult to choose between the two dresses? Us guys just walk into a store see a shirt think oh that ones cool, find our size and buy it none of this ooh ahhh hmmm stuff you're doing right now in front of the mirror' he joked I threw a packet of tissues out of my bag at him he threw his hands up dramatically to protect his face. I looked at him sat there all smug with his black tshirt and jeans looking absolutely smoking hot with minimum effort whilst I had to carefully plan out my outfit. Suddenly I had a lightbulb moment I had a plan I could totally blag my way through making him feel a little out of his comfort zone.

'Okay then Mr impatient lets go and find you an acceptable outfit for tonight then because I'm wearing a dark colour which means my man has to wear a light one to compliment me' he looked totally bewildered

'Wait what?' I pulled him up by his hands and lead him over to the Ralph Lauren rack where the bright polo shirts were sat there waiting to be a part of my plan

'Basic rule, if your girl wears a dark colour you have to wear a light one and vice versa it's like an unoffcial law so I'm wearing black so your little get up you're sat there wearing is a no go.' I stopped at the bright orange shirt and his eyes widened, 'what size are you?' he shuffled uncomfortably and I laughed hysterically inside

'Erm depends on the fit tight is XL and comfortable is XXL' I smirked…brilliant I pulled out a pink, blue, orange and yellow shirt and placed them in his arms and ushered him into the changing room he turned around and smiled I guess he had started to see through my plan…damn, 'So I guess I have to channel my inner diva and put one on at a time and then be all indecisive whilst you tell me I look great?'

'Just get in there and try them on' He came out first with the yellow on and he looked okay but the shirt was awfully tight, not that I was complaining it emphasised his massive torso and hugged every muscle greedily he ran his hands down his sides and pouted in the mirror

'Nope this is hideous it does not compliment my figure' and he stormed off into the room again I laughed next he came out with the orange and he looked rediculous it definitely wasn't his colour he minced over to the mirror and twirled 'oh no this will not do this is offensive to my retinas' he said in a high pitched camp voice I could have cried with laughter off he went back into the changing room again and out he came in the blue it looked great but I had to keep in character so I responded to his "this looks good doesn't it I think I'll get this one…oh hang on im not sure it matches my eyelashes quite right" in my deepest voice I could possibly do

'Oh how hard is it to choose an outfit' he narrowed his eyes and laughed and off my breath went sprinting away from me again, his beautiful face when he laughed, I couldn't cope. He put the pink one on last and when he came out he looked quite serious and my face changed too he looked amazing in pink, it was tight across his chest and arms and a little baggier around his stomach it made him look huge and strong and it also made me want to jump all over him. Like I could have ravaged him there and then I bit my lip to stop myself as he came closer

'Actually I quite like this one good shout' he leant over me and pinned me on the little sofa I was sat on in the foyer bit of the changing room, thank god we were the only ones in there, his nose brushed against my neck and I could feel his hot breath on my ear as he whispered, 'I'll make you a deal I'll buy this and wear it tonight if you let me buy you both of those dresses and you let me spend the day with you tomorrow' he was such a tease I literally could not cope but I wanted to spend every second I could with him so it was a no brainer for me but I couldn't have him buy me both of the dresses one was designer and cost a fortune

'Ok deal, but you only buy me the first one I tried on I refuse to let you buy me the other one and it's not up for negotiation' he kissed me and nodded. We bought our clothes and made our way back to Pauls after he stopped and insisted he bought me a pair of heels that I had admired on the way down. I think Paul was a little nervous that Milo was going to tear up his apartment in revenge for him locking him in the bathroom all morning but he was fast asleep in the chair and barely moved the whole time we were there getting changed and messing around playfighting and generally being big kids. I couldn't believe how comfortable I felt with him like I could totally be myself and not worry and he was just a big goof at heart and liked to laugh and carry on I felt like we were a match made in heaven. We finally pulled ourselves together and got a cab to the bar and the rest of them were already there gathered around the pool table drinks in hand. He got made fun of a little for his bold colour choice but then they actually complimented him saying it was different but in a good way. We played an obscene amount of pool and drank a lot and my jaw ached from laughing they were hilarious and all had such a great bond in their own unique way I tried my best to talk to the guys and find out how they all knew each other but most of them were pretty drunk however I found myself sat with Ric, the oldest of them, whilst the rest played yet another game of pool with a round of drinks

'I've known him for a long time,' he began he sat forward so it was easier for me to hear him, 'I used own a gym and I often spotted him watching watching me work out and then trying to do it himself. He was a skinny kid back then I think he was about thirteen or fourteen and you could just tell you know, that he was keen he wanted to learn, so I went over and offered to work out with him and man I pushed him hard like the poor kid ran and puked outside, ' he began to laugh as he spoke I was totally sucked into his story I could barely hear anything else around me, 'but you bet your bottom dollar in he came and got right back to it and didn't complain once he must have been hurting though I tried to break him but I couldn't I wanted to see what he was made of and how much he really wanted it and he earned my respect that day. He even said thank you and offered to spot me on my turn I was impressed a hard working kid with manners was hard to come by and there he was an absolute credit to himself. I drove him home and his mom told me that he was starting to get in with the wrong crowd and had been in a little trouble but he loved the gym. I told her he had himself a job and he could spend all his time in my gym if he wanted but only if he stayed away from those kids and he never missed a day after that.' I could have cried you could feel how much Ric cared and I sat and took it all in what a story what an amazingly beautiful story.

'And look at him now a successful businessman and he's huge'

'Yeah, he's done himself and everyone proud,' he stood up and hugged me I really liked Ric what a nice man he was, 'But lets not waste this night lets get ourselves back in the party!'

Lots of alcohol and even more pool later we ended up in a cab back to Pauls place, I don't really know what happened to the others I think they just took themselves off to another bar, it took both of us to open the door after ten minutes of us looking for his key on the floor because he had dropped it we burst through the door and fell against the wall he put his arms either side of me and we began to kiss. He put his hands under my ass and lifted me up effortlessly carrying me to the bedroom and falling on the bed and we continued our make out I thought I would take it up a level slightly so I flipped him over so I was on top he stopped for a second

'How far do you want to take this?' he whispered. Inside my head I was screaming ALL THE WAY DAMN IT! But I didn't want to sound desperate

'How about you?' I teased he looked down at the bulge at his crotch and laughed

'I think it's pretty obvious how far I'm willing to go'

No more was said and we became a tangle of arms and legs.

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN They have done the deed. Sealed the deal. Reached the point of no return…Seriously, who didn't see this coming haha **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Morning After

**So Paul and Steph have made it more than official and have sealed the deal. I'm not one for going into graphic detail about all the intimate stuff but I guess you guys got my drift. Thanks for reading and reviewing it does mean the world to me! Happy new chapter!**

I was woken up by my phone vibrating in my bag somewhere on the floor I stopped as I reached out to find it. I wasn't laid on a pillow my head was on Pauls chiseld chest, my face pretty much stuck to it like when you have a leather couch and your legs stick to it. Attractive. He was between me and my phone but he was still asleep I had either seriously tired him out or he was a heavy sleeper. I began to slowly roll the other way peeling my face off his chest and sliding underneath his arm that was resting on the other pillow. I rolled off the bed and onto my knees and waited a few seconds to make sure he was still asleep, he hadn't stirred, I carefully got myself to a standing position and tiptoed to my bad and grabbed my phone, it was Penny I'd call her back when I got out of ear shot so I didn't wake him, the door was insanely noisy but I got away with opening it I sneaked through it and landed on the floor with a thud. I hadn't noticed Milo sprawled just outside of the door he looked up with sleepy eyes

'Oh my god Milo were you outside the whole time, that's kind of creepy you know' I scratched his ear and he went back to sleep I rubbed my knee where I had fallen, 'damn ouch he needs to get some carpets in here' I mumbled I spotted the door to the balcony I could probably get away with calling Penny without him hearing out there I stood up and looked for the door handle, thank god I did this because I almost died when I caught sight of my reflection in the glass. I was still naked, 'Holy shit ahhh naked' I whispered I tiptoed back into the bedroom stepping over Milo on the way but couldn't see my clothes lord only knows where they were his Pink tshirt was on the floor and my underwear was underneath it I threw both of them on the tshirt came down to my knees but it was one step above being naked on a balcony. I managed to get myself out there with no further disasters and with Paul and Milo still asleep.

'Stephanie McMahon what the hell has happened to you?' screamed Penny I cringed

'Calm down Pen, I'm at Paul's' she gasped dramatically

'Still? I thought you were just meeting him at the park for him to apologise you said nothing about a sleepov…oh no you didn't did you? Steph! Oh my word this is all happening too fast for me, you've slept with the boss and not just the boss the big boss as in the big BIG boss.' I could hear her footsteps as she paced 'This is awkward, I haven't even asked you how it all happened, spill right now and leave no minor detail' I laughed, she was so dramatic about everything but it was why I loved her

'So I met him at the park, well actually I met his friends first because he was late.'

'Typical guy' she added

'Yeah so, I met his friends and got talking to them they're great and then Paul came they played some football but before that they made us admit that we were into each other and made it official'

'Official, what kind of official?' she asked

'Like I'm officially dating the boss official' another gasp and a squeal

'Stephanie McMahon you little minx you and Le-Steamy are together officially!' she exclaimed

'Le-Steamy?' I asked

'Oh I nicknamed him Le-Steamy because his last name is Levesque and he is all sorts of steamy and hot but carry on I HAVE to hear this!'

'So we went back to his I met his dog Milo who is great and they're so cute they're like brothers, anyway he got showered and we went to the store and I convinced him to get this pink polo shirt, I'm kinda holding onto my dignity with it now out here on the balcony, and he bought me a new dress and heels. We got to the bar and met back up with the group and got really drunk and played pool. Then it just went from there'

'Was it good' she asked mischeviously

'The best' she screamed down the phone again 'Penny do not tell anyone yet I mean it, he's coming now so I'll see you at work' Paul was almost at the door wearing just his boxers I almost dropped my phone. He looked just about as rough as anyone could possibly be after the amount of alcohol that had been consumed.

'Morning' he rubbed his head he even sounded rough 'you okay?' he sat down on the chair next to me

'Yeah I'm ok a bit of a sore head but I'll live after a few coffee's you look terrible though'

'I feel it I don't usually drink' he laughed 'but I was celebrating last night so I guess it was worth it'

'What for?' I asked puzzled I don't remember him mentioning anything to celebrate

'For finding myself a very special woman' my insides fluttered, he was serious about the whole thing, I leaned over and kissed him his beard scratched at my chin but I loved it he pulled me over so I was sat on his lap. My hands roamed freely over his strong shoulders and chest he kissed my neck and I was done "take me now" I thought. He stood up slowly and I wrapped my legs around him I heard him laugh gently and he began to walk to the bedroom, he had clearly understood my hint, he moved Milo with his foot and off he went somewhere near the kitchen. He put me on the bed and continued his assault on all of my senses and pleasures. It was the best morning sex I had ever had.


	10. Texting

**Here's your next chapter! Enjoy you lovely people!**

That was the catalyst for the next few weeks of me staying at his place and us doing everything a new couple normally does, if you get me, I had started to forget what my apartment actually looked like apart from a mess. We had taken Milo on the stereotypical 'romantic walks', ate out at Stefano's most nights, gone to the movies and had duvet days. We were almost inseparable I hated being away from him for too long. I was starting to develop some serious strong feelings and they scared me, I hadn't felt that way about anyone before. It was a good scared though and I loved nothing more than thinking about it all whilst I fell asleep snuggled into him.

I stirred at the sound of my phone vibrating yet again, the sun was streaming through the window right in my face I shielded my eyes with my hand as I reached over Paul and found my phone with the other, It took a moment for my eyes to focus on the screen but when they did they almost fell out of their sockets. It was my alarm for work and it was 8am meaning I had half an hour to get ready and into work. I dropped my phone in shock right on Pauls sleeping face. He woke startled and rubbed his forehead.

'Sorry! Holy mother of all craps I have a half hour to get to work!' I panicked I climbed over Paul digging my knee into his sternum I flopped off the bed and grabbed my dress and began to get into it. Paul looked confused and held his chest where my knee had dug into it and left a red mark, 'My bad I panicked like really panicked'

'So you've concussed me with your phone and caved my chest in to emphasise your panic' he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, 'don't worry I'll get us to work on time I'm always running late for everything I'm a pro at this.' In what felt like no time at all he had thrown together eggs and toast, a travel cup of coffee, fed Milo, gotten dressed and we were in the car and almost at work. I was impressed I would have been still laid on my bed crying that I was late if I had been on my own. He pulled up outside of the huge double revolving doors, 'Get yourself into work so Lex doesn't lose his mind and I have to do the awkward "discipline" thing and I'll see you up there' I got out of the car and ran my hands down my dress as if to ready myself for another week of work 'Hey you forgot this come here' he waved for me to come to the driver's window. He popped his head out of the window planted a firm kiss on my lips and then drove off towards the car park.

I took the stairs for the first time in my professional career, because on today of all days the elevators were out and only one was working fully, and safe to say I was on the verge of passing out after seven flights. By some miracle I made it in on time and was sat at my desk looking like I had been there for a while when Lex came and rounded everyone up for the meeting. I have no idea how fifty employees managed to squash into the tiny room but I guess the only saving grace was the fact that we were sat in that much of a huddle the majority of the back row could get away with playing on our phones or doodling on a notepad to pass the time. Lex began to talk but I zoned out pretty much straightaway that was until there was a knock at the door and in walked Paul.

'Sorry I'm late I got caught up with an emergency' Lex nodded and he sat behind everyone on one of the tables with his back against the glass window. I internally cursed him to the fiery pits of Hades for how smooth he had just been. My phone vibrated in my pocket I slid it out slowly so not to attract attention and brought my knees up onto the chair to hide the glare off the screen. It was a text from an unknown number.

_I hope you're paying attention to this meeting_

_And not doing something silly like playing on your phone._

_Paul xxx_

I grinned, he must have gone and asked Penny for my number and that was why he was late.

_Something about a hot new boss with the sexiest smile in America._

_Oh and a cute ass to go with it xxx_

High five to me for being smooth and flirtatious "Stephanie McMahon you little minx" I thought to myself. He smiled and went a little red.

_Don't get me thinking about your assets _

_I'll need a cold shower to calm down._

_Do you want to out tonight? Xxx_

I smirked and was about to reply a very eager "yes" but then remembered it was my parent's anniversary party and I couldn't let them down. A bit deflated, I felt a little guilty for being sad that my parent's anniversary clashed with my plans with Paul, I began to type my reply.

_I can't, parent's anniversary party, sorry xxx_

I saw his smile fade and he even looked disappointed. I typed another message without thought.

_Come with me? A good time to introduce my smoking hot boyfriend._

_Only if you want to though, too soon? Xxx_

He looked straight at me and I assumed I had scared him off, I cursed under my breath for being so stupid and suggesting something like that. Another buzz from my phone.

_I'll make a deal, I'll come tonight _

_If you come with me to my parents this weekend _

_So I don't have to miss you_

_And sleep alone xxx_

I felt my eyes widen, not because he had agreed to come with me, he wanted me to meet his parents and the last time I had met his mom unintentionally I had probably made a lasting impression for every single wrong reason in the universe.


	11. Parents Part 1

**Hi guys, sorry for the late update I've been MEGA busy with Christmas and the festivities! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

I was quite nervous about letting my parents meet Paul, well to let my dad meet him, he could be unpredictable and less than willing to give somebody a chance to prove themselves to him. Paul didn't seem too bothered he was happy singing along to the radio as I drove us there I wished I could have been as carefree as he was. He wasn't fazed at all and to be honest, it annoyed me.

'Paul aren't you nervous because I am and I can't deal with you being all laid back right now' he stopped his rendition of "Milkshake" and looked at me puzzled

'You're annoyed with me because I'm not freaking out as much as you?'

'Yeah I was expecting sweating, fidgeting you know, maybe a few tears' I suggested

'Steph I am nervous but why stress about it, what will happen will happen, and all I can do is take it as it comes and roll with it. No point in getting chewed up over it. It's just the same as a corporate meeting you don't know what's going to get thrown at you so you just have to go with the flow'

I sat back a bit taken aback. He was so laid back it was unbelievable but it was amazing at the same time. Maybe he would say different after meeting my dad. I hoped he was having a good day and didn't do one of his "daddy" speeches. We rolled onto the drive and I swear I could have passed out there and then my mom and dad were there waiting for us. I grabbed hold of Pauls hand and lead him towards them my mom was smiling but dad didn't look sure.

'Mom, Dad, this is Paul and Paul this is my mom Linda and my dad Vince' Paul shook their hands and greeted them. They took us into the garden where there were drinks waiting and a barbeque brewing. Surprisingly Paul and my mom got on like a house on fire chatting away about this and that, to be honest I think she liked how tall he was because he could put the banners up without using a ladder, and he even changed the lightbulb in the kitchen for her. I sucked up to my dad telling him all about Paul in the hope that he would like him and avoid the "chat" but it was all in vain and my mom knew too.

'Paul honey, would you mind helping Vince with the barbeque, you two can get to know each other a little better then' I cringed- scratch that I almost died it was happening the chat was going ahead and I had no control over it. It also meant I was heading for the chat with my mom. Nightmare.

She sat me down with an iced tea in the conservatory, cleared her throat, and it began.

'So hunnie, Paul seems nice'

'Yeah he's amazing' I said between awkward sips of my drink

'Are you two serious? Is this going to be a long term arrangement?' she was pushing and I was pressured

'I'm not sure we are just taking it as it comes Mom, it's been a bit of a whirlwind, but things are really good at the moment so I don't want to push it and spoil it' she nodded and smiled I must have given a good answer I gave myself a mental high five for not panicking and saying something stupid.

'Do you love him?' there it was "the question" and I would have bet my bottom dollar my dad was asking Paul the same thing too. I thought about how to go about answering it but decided that I was just going to be honest. If it came back to bite me on my ass it came back to bite me on the ass.

'Yes, yes I do' the words left my mouth before I had even thought of them. She smiled and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I had said it. I just hoped Paul had said something close to it I hoped he felt the same way.

'Right ladies, the barbeque is ready, now to prepare for the rest of the rabble to arrive' I never really got much chance to talk to Paul because it was chaos trying to get everything in its place for the rest of the family to arrive and one by one they came and I was amazed at how well they got on with Paul. He met my brother Shane, they were off talking about sports and business and numerous other things and before I knew it they had a game of football going and even the kids were joining in. To be honest, the day couldn't have gone any better and I was really positive about how everyone felt about him.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Paul wandered over to me and laid on the grass with his head on my lap.

'I think you've made quite the impression Mr Levesque my mom loves you'

'She's a lovely lady your dad is great too you can really feel how much they love you' I ran my fingertips through his short spiky hair

'Yeah about him, what did he say to you?' I probed I couldn't cope not knowing

'I got the usual you know break her heart I'll break your neck the typical dad speech' I was mortified

'Jesus'

'He was just making sure I'm not going to mess you around he's looking out for you. He's a good guy and I respect him for that.' He leant up and kissed me and settled back down and put my hand back on his head to continue to play with the little hair he had, 'Then he asked me if I loved you' Bingo! I knew dad couldn't resist asking.

'My mom asked me the same'

'What did you say?' he asked he looked a little worried I looked into his beautiful eyes and smiled

'I said I did' he paused unsure and my heart almost stopped I could feel tears brewing. Suddenly he shot up and laid over me so our noses were almost touching I had never felt so tense and confused

'So did I,' we shared another amazing kiss and he pulled away and smiled even laid down I was dazzled by it, 'I love you Steph' I grinned from ear to ear I had never been as happy as what I was at that moment

'I love you too'


End file.
